mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sōichirō Hoshi
| birth_place = Aizuwakamatsu, Fukushima, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits =''Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny'' as Kira Yamato GetBackers as Kazuki Fuuchouin Gensoumaden Saiyuki '' as 'Son Goku' Digimon Savers as Masaru Daimon | website = | agent = }} is a Japanese seiyū. He is affiliated with Arts Vision. He uses the name when appearing in adult games. With the exception of Jungle Emperor Leo (2009 remake), he has been cast as a major or supporting character in every Goro Taniguchi directed anime. Roles Lead roles in bold. Anime ;1993 * Nintama Rantarō (Senzo Tachibana) ;1996 * Case Closed (Tamanosuke Ito) ;1998 * Ginga Hyōryū Vifam 13 (Roddy Shuffle) * Lost Universe (Kain Blueriver) * Steam Detectives (Narutaki) ;1999 * Gokudo (Issa) * Infinite Ryvius (Yuki Aiba) * ToHeart (Masashi Sato) ;2000 * Argento Soma (Takuto Kaneshiro/Ryu Soma) * Saiyuki (Son Goku) ;2001 * Angelic Layer (Ohjiro Mihara) * Croquette! (Rizotto) * Haré+Guu (Seiichi Tachibana) * Rave Master (Lucia Raregroove) * s-CRY-ed (Kazuma) * Tales of Eternia: The Animation (Keele Zeibel) * The Prince of Tennis (Gakuto Mukahi) * Tokyo Underground (Ginnosuke Isuzu)\ ;2002 * Ai Yori Aoshi (Kaoru Hanabishi) * GetBackers (Kazuki Fuuchouin) * Gundam Seed (Kira Yamato) * Kikou Sennyo Rouran (Yamato Mikogami) * Melody of Oblivion (Skyblue) * Mirmo! (Kaoru Matsutake) * Naruto (Yashamaru) * Onegai Teacher (Kei Kusanagi) * Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart (Takizawa) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Akira) ;2003 * .hack//Legend of the Twilight (Reki) * Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi (Kaoru Hanabishi) * Beyblade G-Revolution (Brooklyn) * Onegai Twins (Kei Kusanagi) * Planetes (Kyutaro Hoshino) * Pluster World (Mashanta) ;2004 * Gun X Sword (Michael Garret) * Gundam Seed Destiny (Kira Yamato) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyou syo~ (Eisen) * Meine Liebe (Camus) * Tactics (Sugino) * Tenjho Tenge (Souichiro Nagi) ;2005 * Battle B-Daman (Akyuras) * Kaiketsu Zorori (Arthur) * Law of Ueki (Seiichirou Sano) * Märchen Awakens Romance (Alviss) * Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! (Sunao Fujimori, Ran) * Xenosaga THE ANIMATION (chaos) ;2006 * Digimon Data Squad (Masaru Daimon) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Keiichi Maebara) * Kirarin Revolution (Seiji Hiwatari) * Princess Princess (Akira Sakamoto) ;2007 * Bakugan:Battle Brawlers (Masquerade) * Bokurano (Masaru Kodaka) * Ghost Hound (Makoto Ōgami) * Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai (Keiichi Maebara) * Shining Tears X Wind (Souma Akizuki , Zero) ;2008 * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Gino Weinberg) * Macross Frontier (Brera Sterne) * Tytania (Bal'ami Tytania) * Soul Eater (Soul Evans) * Vampire Knight (Senri Shiki) * Vampire Knight Guilty (Senri Shiki) ;2009 * Sengoku Basara (Sanada Yukimura) * Phantom~Requiem for the Phantom~ (Tooru Shiga) * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Cait Sith Cheshire) * Sora no Otoshimono (Tomoki Sakurai) ;2010 * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Betrayal Knows My Name) '' as ('Yuki Sakurai/Gioh') * ''Nurarihyon no Mago {Mezumaru) * Sengoku Basara 2' {Sanada Yukimura} * Sora no Otoshimono: Forte (Tomoki Sakurai) OVA * .hack//Liminality (Masaya Makino) * My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ (Shiro) * as Eisen * as Minamoto no Motomi * as Taira no Atsumori Movie * Babar, King of Elephants (Arthur) * Crayon Shin-chan Adventure in Hender Land (Gōman) * Doraemon Nobita no Taiyouou Densetsu (Kakao) * Kara no Kyoukai: 2-Murder Speculation (Part 1) (Lio Shirazumi) * Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (Hiruko) * Kara no Kyoukai: 7-Murder Speculation (Part 2) (Lio Shirazumi) * Break Blade (Rygart Arrow) Game * Futsu Hiko * Arlin (Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana 2004) * Atsumori Taira no (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 2004-) * Bartz Klauser (Dissidia: Final Fantasy 2008, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, 2011) * Calintz (Magna Carta 2004-05) * Camus (Meine Liebe 2004, 2006) * Canard Pars (Gundam SEED Astray 2005) * Carrol Martel (Apocripha/0 2001) * chaos (Yeshua) (Xenosaga series 2002, 2004, 2006) * Copain (SKYGUNNER 2001) * Eisen (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2000-) * Enrique (Skies of Arcadia 2000) * Erich Jaeger (Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere 1999) * Fayt Leingod (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time 2003) * Garrit (Summon Night X: Tears Crown 2009) * Hiko Futsu (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 2008-) * Homare Kanakubo (Starry Sky in Summer 2009) * Itsuki Tachibana (Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly 2003) * Keele Zeibel (Tales of Eternia ) * Kilik (Soulcalibur 1999 Soulcalibur II 2003 Soulcalibur III 2005 Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition 2005 Soulcalibur IV 2008 Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny 2009) * Masashi Sato (ToHeart ) * Motomi Minamotono (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 2001-) * Natsuki Kariya (Gunparade March) * Pierce Villiers (Clover no Kuni no Alice 2007, 2009) * Raphael (Romancing SaGa -Minstrel Song-'' 2005) * Roland (Luminous Arc 2 2008) * Ryu (Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' 1996) * Takeru Shirogane (Muv-Luv 2003) * Takeru Shirogane (Muv-Luv Alternative 2006) * Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku Basara 2005) (Scorpio in Devil Kings) * Souma Akizuki (Shining Wind) * Sunao Fujimori (Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai!) * Takeshi Kuranari, Kid (Hokuto, Ryogo Kaburaki) (Ever17) * Tendou Jin (*''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side'' 1st Love) * Tomoe Shirosaki (Hanayoi Romanesque~ Ai to Kanashimi 2008) * Vandolf (Shining Force Neo 2005) * Xion (Shining Tears 2004) * Yaiba(Blazer Drive 2008) Drama CD * Akira (Samurai Deeper Kyo) * Akira Shiraishi (Ai wo Utau yori Ore ni Oborero; Blaue Rosen) * Ashiru (Ruri No Kaze Ni Hana Ha Nagareru 2009) * Chrome Takagi (Chrome Breaker 2007-) * Daisuke Niwa (D.N.Angel WINK series ) * Hikaru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club 2003-05) * Hiroya Fujimoto (Yatteraneeze! 1996) * Haru Yukima (7 Seeds 2003) * Homare Kanakubo (Starry Sky : Taurus 2009) * Ichinose Katsuya (BALETTSTAR) * Ikuto Touhouin (Nagasarete Airantō) * Joshua Christopher (Chrono Crusade 2001) * Jun Ichinomiya (Cafe Kichijoji de 1999-) * Jun Yamamoto (Special A) * Kanata Izumo (Snow) * Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni 2005-) * Senri Shiki (Vampire Knight) * Sunao Fujimori (Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai!) * Takeshi Kuranari, Kid, Blick Winkel (Ever17) * Tomoe Shirosaki (Hanayoi Romanesque 2006) * Miki Uegaito (S.L.H Stray Love Hearts! 2009) * Yuki Sakurai/Giou (Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru 2007) Dubbing * Power Rangers in Space (Andros (Christopher Khayman Lee)) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (Andros (Christopher Khayman Lee)) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Patch) Tokusatsu * Engine Sentai Go-onger (Engine Birca) * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Marigomori) See also * Sōichirō Hoshi at Arts Vision * Sōichirō Hoshi at the Seiyuu database * Sōichirō Hoshi at the Anime News Network * Sōichirō Hoshi at the Hitoshi Doi ar:سويتشيرو هوشي de:Sōichirō Hoshi es:Sōichirō Hoshi fr:Sōichirō Hoshi ko:호시 소이치로 ja:保志総一朗 ru:Хоси, Соитиро tl:Souichiro Hoshi th:โซอิจิโร่ โฮชิ zh:保志總一朗 Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:People from Fukushima Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors